List of administrators
Administrators are employees of Brickplanet Inc. who assist in maintaining the Brick Planet service. Contrary to popular belief, not all administrators are responsible for moderation. List of current administrators The following is a list of current administrators and their known roles within Brickplanet Inc. Information was obtained from official Brick Planet Staff groups containing different teams and insider info from a Community Outreach member. 'Management Team' * Isaac - Founder/CEO 'Moderation Team' Discord Moderators * InsDel List of former administrators This is a list of former Brick Planet administrators, employees, and moderators that at one point used to work for Brick Planet but are no longer employed with Brickplanet Inc. The reasons of some of their removals are unknown. Some administrators have been promoted multiple times and have even switched teams, the ones listed below were listed based on what position and team they were last seen as an administrator. Keep in mind that names of departments have been written to what it was referred to as during the staff's reign. 'Management Team' *Co-Founder Brick.Master (2016-2018) **Reason: Left the website due to issues with how the site was being managed at the time. *Co-Founder DB_26 (2016-2017) **Reason: Unknown *Co-Founder Bean (2016-2017) **Reason: Unknown (probably resigned, or due to the wipe of the late 2017 BLOXCity) *Member Frizz (2016 - 2017) **Reason: Unknown *Member Lag (2016) **Reason: Fired due to abusing his administrative powers for mass collectible hoarding and economic damage. *Member mage (2016-2017) **Reason: Unknown *Member Telemus (2016-2017?) **Reason: Exposed of low-quality of BLOX City hats and other drama. * Member Sterncross (2017-2018) **Reason: Being very rude to other Brick Planet users. * Member Jordan (2017-2018) **Reason: Fire for stealing funds from Paypal. (not sure if this is true) 'Community Affairs/Relations Team' *VP Biloogah (2016) **Reason: Fired due to trading Groups a special item that he wasn't allowed to grant himself. He was also fired due to his unconfirmed age and identity which was a fault made by BrickPlanet Management's end in early 2016. *VP Cuppaly (2016-2017) **Reason: Resigned *of Department injury (2016) **Reason: Unknown 'Human Resources Team' *VP Groups (2016) **Reason: Fired due to having an unallowed special item that Biloogah had granted and traded away from himself to Groups' inventory without permission. *VP Toby (2016-2017) **Reason: Resigned *Manager 5252 (2016-2017) **Reason: Resigned 'Customer Support' *VP Crush (2016-2017) **Reason: Unknown *Member Average (2016) **Reason: Unknown *Member Brandon (2016-2017) **Reason: Unknown 'Moderation Team' *Manager Josh (Early 2016 + 2017-2018) **Reason: Unknown *Member Saga (2017-2018) **Reason: Unknown *Member Chance (2017-2018) **Reason: Unknown *Member DeathTheGentleman (2017-2018) **Reason: Took a break from the job for a bit. ("will be back, always") *Member jamesfly3 (2017-2018) **Reason: Decided to resign. *Member Kyle (2016-2018) **Reason: Unknown *Member Basic (2016-2017) **Reason: Unknown *Member Toar (2016-2017) **Reason: He resigned after BLOX City shut down and didn't come back. *Member Hermano **Reason: Quit or Fired *Member Jaden **Reason: Quit or Fired (then was later banned) *Member Michael **Reason: Quit or Fired *Member Cuh **Reason: Quit or Fired (then was later banned) * Member drifttwo ** Reason: Resigned * Member Max (2019) ** Reason: Resigned * Member Ethos (2019) ** Reason: Fired (later banned) * Member Rob (2017-2018, 2019) ** Reason: Resigned * Member Josh (2019) ** Reason: Unknown 'Developer Team' *Client Nate (2017-2018) **Reason: Resigned *Security Zackariah (2016-2018) **Reason: Unknown *Developer Kieran (2018) **Reason: Doing multiple things without permission/breaking guidelines. *Member McTrue (2018) **Reason: Inactive *Member tilt3d (2018) **Reason: Inactive 'Beta Testers' *Member Crew (2018) **Reason: Kicked from the team. *Member Leonard (2018) **Reason: Site shutdown removed from team. *Member Spyro (2018) **Reason: Site shutdown removed from team. *Member Drifttwo (2018) **Reason: Site shutdown removed from team. *Member DB1 (2018) **Reason: Site shutdown removed from team. *Member Finn_Mertens (2018) **Reason: Site shutdown removed from team. 'Media Team' *Manager Duav (2016-2018) **Reason: Unknown *Manager jamesfly3 (2017-2018) **Reason: Resigned *Member Alex (2016-2018) **Reason: Unbanning wonderyear without permission. 'Web Team' *Member EnergyCell (2017-2018) **Reason: Resigned *Member thesiren4 (2016) **Reason: Resigned in early stages of BLOX City, March 2016. 'Unknown' *Harri (2017) **Reason: Unknown *Trent (2017) **Reason: Unknown Category:Brick Planet Staff Category:Member